Je t'aime et tu m'aimes chapter 1
by Angels-in-the-Light
Summary: America invites England, France and his younger brother Canada to watch a horror movie. When the North American brothers get scared, France and England have a weird fight and Canada worries about his "Papa".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

30**th** October

America invited England, France and me to watch a horror film at his house and sleep in there. When we arrived, then sited on the big sofa America said:

I'm just going to grab some popcorn and some drinks. I'll be right back.

I'll prepare the movie. – said England.

When we were all prepared, America pressed the play button. We all started to drink and eat. America was the first to scream, scared with the scene.

Calm down bro. – I said. – How can you be scared with this? She is just looking for the guy in a damn dark place.

France didn't say anything the first whole part of the movie. We made a pause to calm down America. When we were back to the movie, America started screaming again.

Bro, I told you to calm down. You're pissing me...

Then some kind of really scary monster appeared.

! –America and I screamed.

Save me England. It's too scary.

Bloody hell! Let go me! You're suffocating me!

I held my self, accidentally, on France's chest.

It...It's...so scary...I'm scared...'Huh?'

Then, I realized that. France had a surprised expression on his face. I blushed so madly I thought I was going to faint. I mean, France always took care of me before I went to England's house. He always treated me like a son. But I always thought that I felt more than just that kind of love for him. Something really special.

Is everything ok, Canada? – He asked.

Y – Yes. I think so. Aren't you scared?

Actually it's not that scary. I've already seen this movie.

'Oh no... Now France must be thinking I'm a total baby. This is so embarrassing.'

Are you sure you're ok?

Yes. Just tired. I'm going to bed now. – I said getting up.

Uhhhh... ok... good night. – said France.

When I arrived to the room, I jumped to bed and started crying. But suddenly, when I was almost falling asleep, I listened to England and France's voices.

Listen to me. Let the kid sleep alone. I know what is in your pervert mind.

I swear, Arthur, I'm not going to do anything to Mathew. You know who took care of him when he was a baby. He's not a baby anymore and you know that.

I do, but I still can't trust you.

Ok then, we shall make a deal. If tonight I do something to him, I'll never get closer to him for the rest of my life. And if I try to, I'll give you permission to...

To what? – asked England.

...to kill me.

'No...!' – I thought letting lots of tears fall from my eyes. – 'You can't be serious...you can't die...don't accept that stupid deal England, please.'

Fine.

'No...I hate you...both of you...'

Then, France arrived to my room when I was crying madly, as much as when I was blushing.

Canada? Are you in there?

Go away. You don't want to die, do you?

Oh... you heard us talking... – said France embarrassed. – I'm sorry, Canada. But it's for your own good.

My own good? – I answered mad at him. – You think that killing your self is for my own good?

I know it looks insane. But listen, Canada, I...

Shut up!

Canada, calm down.

I said shut...

Suddenly, France slapped my face. I couldn't believe he had done that.

Why... why did you do that France? – I said surprised with his act. Then, France moved further and hugged me. I couldn't stop sobbing and so, he got into my bed and we felt asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

31**st** October

I woke up with the sensation that this day would be a strange day. So I decided to get up and take a bath. I went to the bathroom and undressed myself. Took a bath and went to pick up other cleaned clothes.

-Let's see...What should I use today?

Then, forgetting who was on my bedroom, I dressed some underwear and threw the towel to bed.

-Uf... what happen...? Huh...

Can you believe that France was watching my butt?

-M – Mathieu...

-Francis? Oh My God! – I yelled covering myself.

-Calm down Mathieu. Or else England will break into here and yell...

-What's going on here! – Yelled England worried. – Oh no... What have you done you wanker?

-'Shit.'

-Wait Arthur. He didn't do anything. I just forgot he was in here and it scared me.

-And why should I believe in that? – Said England angry. – You are just a kid.

France felt insulted. He always thought of me as a wonderful kid with many hopes and dreams.

-That's it. – Yelled France. – I've had enough of this crap of life with you. You never respect people who have dreams. You never left America being independent, we never stopped fighting and now you don't believe in Mathieu.

-I didn't ask for your opinion wine bastard.

-And I didn't tell you to speak out of your chance.

-Why you...

I wasn't sure about what to do... so I just yelled:

-!

-Mathieu. – France looked at me.

-I am the one who is sick and tired of seeing both of you fighting. Please, stop all of this.

France still looked at me surprised. Then, he left out a smirk.

-You're right. – He said. – I'm out.

-What? You're leaving? – I asked.

-Of course. I'm going back to my home land.

-At least.

-Excuse me? Did I ask for your opinion?

-France...- I said- please... just leave.

-Ok then... good-bye _'__mon__ petit'_.

-Good-bye Francis.

-Good-bye son of a whore. – He said showing his middle finger to Arthur.

-Wanker.

-ARTHUR!– I yelled.

-'I'll miss that kid.'

-'I'll miss Francis.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

31**st** October

-And then he said: 'Why are you treating that thing like a person?' And I was: 'Because Tony is my friend and you have no right to mess up with him.'

This lunch time was the most boring time of the day. America was the only one talking all the time.

-'Why...?' – I thought. – 'Why did this happened? France is not a bad person. I know it. He...'

Suddenly, America slapped my back.

-Come on, bro! Why that sad face?

-Uhg... Alfred...

-Cheer up little...

-Who do you think you are? You think you're a hero but you'll never be one.

-Matthew... c-calm down...

-Don't tell me what to do!

-Listen, Canada... – started Arthur. – don't speak like that to your brother. He's just trying to help you out.

-Oh really? I'm so sorry Alfred. I didn't know that. But I know the best way for you two to help me...

-Well then... – said Alfred. – Tell us.

-Just leave me alone and stop bothering me!

Then, I ran to my room. Jumped to the bed and looked upon the window. Thoughts came as I looked to the white clouds.

*Flash back*

-'_Papa'_?

-'_Oui'_, Matthieu? Did something happen?

-I had a nightmare.

-Oh, _'__mon petit amour'_. What happened that made it so scary?

-I dreamt we would be separated from each other. I'm scared '_papa'_. I don't want that to happen. I want to be with you.

-Don't worry, honey. That nightmare will never exist. Now, come sleep with _'papa'_ France.

*End of flash back*

-'I thought you said that that nightmare would never happen. I hate when people lie to me.'

-Suddenly, the door knocks.

-Now what? – I said.

-Wait, Canada. It's me, Arthur.

-Go away, idiot. You think I want to talk?

-I know you don't, but I think you might want to hear this.

-About...?

-You and France. – He said entering.

-Speak.

-The reason why you live here is because France couldn't take good care of you.

-How so?

-He was running out of money. He said that even if he had to lose a lot, he would do anything to keep you safe, healthy and happy.

-What happened then?

-I told him I would keep you if he couldn't get money.

-And he still tried but unsuccessfully.

-Exactly.

-Why didn't you tell me earlier?

-Because it still wasn't time to it.

-To what?

England went to his room and picked a small piece of gold object.

-There. – He said. – This is for you.

-For me? What is it?

-I don't know very well.

-It looks like a necklace.

-He said it was something written in there.

-Who?

-France.

-What does it say?

-I don't know. I already tried to read it but it's in French.

-I see. So I need to see what's in here but... what could it be?

I tried to read the tiny words on the necklace, which was truly hard, and then I could see what was written. Then, I started crying.

-What's wrong? Does it say something it shouldn't? If so I'll...

-Don't... England. It's nothing bad. In fact... it is something gorgeous.

-What does it say in there?

-It says "My little Mathew. I love you. There'll be a day we'll be together forever. And I hope it is Paris. Love, Francis."

-'Dream, wanker. He won't leave this house.' Well, I'm going to get some tea. Do you need something?

-No, thank you. Hey England...

-Yes?

-Thanks for giving me this. – I said putting the necklace around my neck.

-Hmf... Anytime.

He went downstairs as I stayed on my room.

-'Does he love me that much? I just hope so. I really need to go meet him.'

Downstairs, England was having some hot tea. Suddenly, he started listening some strange noise. Thinking it wasn't anything, he continued drinking. Then, he heard noisy and fast steps. He's tea table started to shake as he saw me going downstairs with a bag.

-What are you doing with that bag, Mathew?

-Sorry England... but I'm going to Paris and I don't care about your opinion.

-YOU WHAT?

-That's right. Goodbye Arthur.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

2nd November

Finally, I arrived at France. It sure brought me memories. Memories of a happy past. A past without worries. I started walking through the city of Paris. Looking at the beautiful monuments, the nice cafes and the delicious bakeries. Even the giant Eiffel tower and the gorgeous Notre Dame Cathedral. Then, after walking a bit further, I arrived at a white luxury house.

-Wow... such a pretty house...well...time to enter...'Huh...the door is opened...h-how?'

When I entered the house, I couldn't imagine... it hadn't changed at all. I decided to go upstairs and make a big surprise to France.

-'He's going to be so happy...'

-When I got to his room, I couldn't believe my eyes. France...and another woman?

-Stop. D-don't... not there... god...

-How... HOW COULD YOU?

-M-Mathieu...? What are you doing here?

-Why do you care now? Aren't you with that woman? Be happy you two! – I yelled slamming the door. Then, I started running with no direction or destination. – 'How? How could I be so stupid at the point of thinking we could be together forever? Maybe he said he loved me but in a parentship way. Yeah... maybe...but...why am I sobbing...?'

When I noticed, I was right underneath the Eiffel tower.

-'Oh great...such a romantic place and I'm all alone...simply great...'

-Canada? Are you ok?

-No. No I'm not. I travelled so long to see you and you appear with a woman. Does that make me happy? Well bad luck! It doesn't!

_-Mon petit…_

-Stop calling me that!

-But...why are you acting like that?

-Oh...now you care about me?

-You're overstepping the marks.

-See if I care. Sometimes, I ask myself if you really care about me.

And once more, he slaps my face.

-I told you, you were overstepping the marks.

-And I told you that I love you...

-You what?

-...I hate you...

-I don't think that's what you said.

-You win... I do... I do l...

-You do what?

-Love...you...'Damn...so embarrassing...'

-Oh...Mathieu...I love you too.

-I know...

-No. You don't. I really love you. Not as a parent, but as another person...

-Another person who I truly love.

Suddenly, my necklace jumps out of my shirt.

-That necklace...

-Yes. England gave it to me. He said it was from you. It's precious.

-But not as much as you.

-R-really...? – I said blushing. – Well I...I...

-Hush...don't speak...

Then, he took me on a trip up the Eiffel tower.

-I've got something to show to you.

-Really? What is it?

-First things first... have you ever seen the whole city of Paris from above?

-Not that I remember...

-Well then...you'll see it now.

When we got up there I was surprised.

-Wow... such a magnificent city.

-I know...by the way. Do you know why people call Paris 'the city of love'?

-Not really.

-Then I'll show you.

-How?

-Like this...

Then he hugged me and we kissed each other. It was the best day of my life.

-Now you understand?

-I do. And I wouldn't mind to feel more of that love.

-Feel it later. Now... let's go home.

-Yes... _'papa'_...

_'To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world.'_

**FIN**


End file.
